Pacific/Asian Mental Health Research Center is newly incorporated, non-profit organization dedicated to research on and service to the Pacific/Asian communities throughout the United States. It is the successor of the current holder of the Asian American R and D Center grant, AAMHRC, a component of Special Service for Groups, Inc., of Los Angeles. Like its predecessor, P/AAMHRC is a community-based and university-affiliated organization. It differs primarily in its structure: its national Board of Directors is elected by the vastly heterogeneous populations of Pacific/Asian communities in various regions of America, and its bylaws have been developed by the experience of the original organization. The Center essentially performs the following services: (1) conducts research and produces knowledge through staff efforts; (2) provides a comprehensive bibliography source and documentation center for other working scholars as well as community researchers; (3) provides opportunities, through the Scholar-in-residence program, for other researchers to do research under the aegis of the Center; (4) provides technical assistance to Asian American groups in their own efforts to obtain grants and contracts special workshops and/or summer training programs; and finally (5) through collaborative efforts with universities, institutes and professional associations, provides training facilities and research opportunities for pre-doctoral students to work with Asian American groups.